Examples of the configurations and uses of conventional anchors shall now be described with reference to FIGS. 8 to 12. These drawings correspond to the drawings disclosed in TOKKAI [Unexamined Patent Application] No. 2008-20006 (Gazette).
FIG. 8 is a diagram of an example of an attaching member and a member being attached to that can be connected by anchors 1. A curtain shield air bag 2 as an example of an attaching member and an automobile body panel 5 as an example of a member being attached to are represented, respectively. The curtain shield air bag 2 has a main air bag body and attachment parts 3 for supporting the main air bag body. By using the anchor 1 to secure the attachment parts 3 at a plurality of positions above the door window from the front toward the rear inside an automobile, the main air bag body can be installed in a prescribed position on the body panel 5 of the automobile. The main air bag body is usually deployed in a folded-up condition above the door window, whereupon, in the event of a automobile collision or the like, the bag is deployed very rapidly by a gas expelled from a compressed gas source 80 in the direction of the arrows “A” in the figure, for example, and is capable of protecting the side of the head, or the like, of a passenger. FIG. 8 in particular represents the condition of the main air bag body after it has been deployed.
FIG. 9 is an enlarged diagram of the situation just before the anchor 1 diagrammed in FIG. 8 is provisionally latched to the body panel 5. The anchor 1 comprises two components, namely a pin (male member) 6 and a bushing (female member) 7. For provisional latching, with these components in the provisionally connected condition, the shank 88 of the bushing 7 is inserted, first into an attachment hole 83 in the attachment part 3 and then into an attachment hole 85 in the body panel 5. During insertion, elastic latching pieces 89 flex inward in lateral directions in a space 84 provided in the shank 88 and then, after passing through the attachment hole 83, are restored to the condition whereby they are extended outward in lateral directions. As a consequence, latching shoulders 82 of the elastic latching pieces 89 engage the back surface of the attachment part 3, the attachment part 3 is clamped between a flange 87 and the elastic latching pieces 89, and provisional attachment is effected to the attachment part 3. Furthermore, although this is discretionary, a spacer 86 having an elastic action may be provided between the attachment part 3 and the body panel 5. The shank 88 portion is passed through an attachment hole 97 in the spacer 86 in like manner as through the attachment hole 83 in the attachment part 3 in the spacer 86 are provided elastic latching pieces 95 that can elastically deform between the attachment part 3 and the body panel 5, whereby “wobble” between the attachment part 3 and the body panel 5 can be eliminated and the attachment stabilized. By selecting the thickness of the spacer 86, the thickness between the attachment part 3 and the body panel 5 can be suitably adjusted.
In FIGS. 10 and 11, the fully latched condition of the anchor 1 is diagrammed. FIG. 10 is a front elevation of the fully latched anchor, while FIG. 11 is a section thereof at line A-A in FIG. 10. By placing a finger on a head 99 provided between a pair of upright walls 81 and pressing the pin 6 into the bushing 7, for example, the provisionally latched anchor 1 can easily be fully latched. In the fully latched condition, the shank 88 of the bushing 7 passes through the attachment hole 85 of the body panel 5, and four elastic latching pieces 89 provided at the outer corners of the shank 88, respectively, extend out toward opposite-angle directions on the back side of the body panel 5 and hook firmly on the four inner corners of the hole. The head 99 of the pin 6, furthermore, is adjacent to the flange 8 of the bushing 7, (a) latching projection(s) 96 is/are latched in (a) latching edge(s) 98 of a hole in the flange 87, the legs 90 of the pin 6 are adequately inserted into the space 84 in the bushing 7 and impact against the elastic latching pieces 89 corresponding thereto inside the space 84, and the elastic latching pieces 89 are prevented from flexing to the inside of the shank 88. In this fully latched condition, the latching shoulder 82 portions of the elastic latching pieces 89 are definitely prevented from flexing inside the space 84, whereupon the anchor 1 can connect the attachment part 3 to the body panel 5 (member being attached to) with high securing strength.
In TOKKAI 2005-047325 (Gazette) also, another conventional example, an anchor similar to the one described above is disclosed, except that here, only two elastic latching pieces 65 and 66 are used, and furthermore, in the shank, only two elastic latching pieces which elastically protrude outwardly at positions adjacent to the flange and when the shank has been inserted into the attachment holes of the curtain shield air bag that is the attaching member and of the body panel, these two elastic latching pieces are shaped such that the two members are clamped between the flange and the elastic latching pieces. When the legs have been satisfactorily inserted into the space, however, the elastic latching pieces are prevented from toppling over inward in lateral directions, whereupon the clamping of the two members by the flange and the elastic latching pieces is maintained and so forth, which points are the same as in the conventional example cited earlier.
Patent Literature 1: TOKKAI No. 2008-20006 (Gazette)
Patent Literature 2: TOKKAI No. 2005-047325 (Gazette)
The anchor disclosed in TOKKAI No. 2008-20006 (Gazette) and the like is superior insofar as greater strength (high holding force) can be realized, but because the structure thereof is such that the four elastic latching pieces 89 which extended outwardly at opposing angles are hooked firmly at the four inner corners of the hole, when inserted into the attachment hole 85 of the body panel 5, a comparatively large force is required. Conversely, with the conventional configuration disclosed in TOKKAI No. 2005-047325 (Gazette), because only two elastic latching pieces are used while no large force is required, adequate strength is not obtained, which is a problem.
An object of the present invention, which was devised for the purpose of solving the problems in the prior art, is to provide an anchor that can be attached with a comparatively small force in fastenings requiring high strength (high holding force).